froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frogger Beyond
Frogger Beyond, known in Japan as just is a video game from Konami, released for Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in December 2002, for PlayStation 2 in March 2003, and for Windows in April 2003 in the US. It is a sequel in the ''Frogger series of games. Plot The time has come for Frogger to go through his "rite of passage." He has reached an age where every frog must make the transition from boy-frog to teenage-frog. In order to make that transition, Frogger will journey to the Chamber of the Elders on his most significant birthday and stand before the eight venerable members of the Elder Council. Upon meeting the council, Frogger will be asked to enter a magic portal that will warp him into each one of the elder's worlds. These worlds serve as a personal test for Frogger to prove that he is a teenager. Characters * Frogger - Frogger is a carefree, yet brave frog from Firefly Swamp who's always ready to take on any challenge. Today happens to be Frogger's birthday!!! However, it's not all fun and games because this is no ordinary birthday. Frogger must journey to the Chamber of the Elder Council and meet with the Elders to undergo the mysterious "Rite of Passage". To successfully complete it, he will have to call upon all of the skills he has acquired during his previous adventures and also use his 3 new Power-Ups: Speed Up, Feeding Frenzy, and Ghost Frog!!! A little bit of luck won't hurt either. * Lumpy the Toad - Lumpy is more than a best friend to Frogger. He is a mentor who has witnessed Frogger's growth from a little tadpole to the brave tile hopping, enemy-dodging frog that he is today. Today is a big day for both Frogger and Lumpy. As Frogger sets out to prove his maturity to the Elder Council, Lumpy wishes the best of luck for his "Little Buddy". * Elder Council - The Elder Council has existed for as long as Firefly Swamp has been. The Council was created to maintain order and balance among the seven represented worlds. It consists of the Head Elder and one representative from each of the worlds for a total of eight members. The Elders are not randomly selected to stand in the council, but must earn their position by proving their worth through brave and selfless deeds. Each member wishes for nothing but Frogger's success. ** Head Elder - The Head Elder is the wisest and oldest frog in Firefly Swamp. He is respected for his kindness but also can be stern at times as he leads the other council members. He sees Frogger's great potential and pushes him to mature and succeeds all the time. ** Rainforest Elder - The soft-spoken Rainforest Elder is the newest member of the Elder Council. He may not be young, but avoiding the creatures that lurk in the shadows of his world has made him quick and nimble. The Rainforest World is the first of the series of challenges that Frogger must face to complete his Rite of Passage. ** Underwater Elder - Gloria the Underwater Elder is kind and wise as the ocean is deep. She may be young, but has seen much in her time and brings to the council, knowledge of a world that few have traveled to. She, along with the rest of the Elder Council, is eager to see Frogger successfully complete his rite of passage. ** High Tech Elder - The High Tech Elder, with his gruff voice, is usually heard long before he is seen. He does live up to his intimidating first impression on others, but deep down he has some issues that he needs to address… His High Tech World is chock-full of obstacles and enemies that would instill fear in the hardiest of adventurers. ** Mountain Elder - Often the Mountain Elder, with her serene aura, seems to be off in a world of her own. Nonetheless, the collection of knowledge that she has accumulated over her journeys is boundless, and so her lectures seem endless. However, if you can decipher her message, it is worth lending an ear to. ** Future Elder - The cool and collected representative of the Future World has a certain presence and a booming voice that commands attention. His Future World is one of wonder, possibilities, and danger. The Council has actually gained much knowledge from being able to freely venture to this world. Now, it is Frogger's turn to see what the Future World holds. ** Underground Elder - The Underground Elder's gentle personality is starkly contrasted by the world that he represents, which is a dark and treacherous world dimly lit by the glow of the free-flowing lava. Here, one careless step can mean doom. However, the Underground Elder's kind eyes see more and he has confidence in Frogger's abilities. ** Magic Elder - The jolly character of the Magic World's roly-poly Elder believes the fact that he is truly a powerful sorcerer. His voice is almost always bordering on a chuckle, but his words speak only the truth. In his Magic World, things are not quite what they may seem to be, and so Frogger must always keep on his webbed toes. Worlds * Firefly Swamp - Frogger's home. A tutoral level before Frogger reaches the Chamber of the Elders. * Rainforest - In this world, Frogger will hop around enemies, slide down tree branches, and collect many coins as you make it to the level's exit. Watch out for insects, jumping fish, armadillos, and other creatures that lurk here. The boss is a big ape who throws logs at you. * Underwater - A weird watery world filled with sea creatures like electric pufferfish, swift swordfish, and a multitude of crabs. The boss is an underwater octopus that's vulnerable at low tide. * High Tech - A high-tech world roaming with lasers, robots, and computer viruses. The boss is a mechanical giant. * Mountain - Hit the slopes as you navigate your way on minecarts and snowboard all the way down while avoiding enemies and very cold rocks. The boss is an enemy with forcefield generators. * Future - In the super futuristic plane of existence, Frogger must navigate through a high security robot installation and find the mastermind that controls it. Watch out for UFOs, spacemen, and other various enemies. The boss is a big green monster. * Underground - Near what might be the center of the Earth, Frogger must hop over steaming pools of lava while avoiding sly enemies never seen in the light of day and falling boulders at the same time. There are three bosses which are dragon-like and get harder as you kill each on. * Magic - One of the last worlds that Frogger must face is a world filled with magic and mystery. Frogger can no longer trust his eyes as they will deceive him as he hops through this twisted land. In this world of madness, inanimate objects come to life as Frogger narrowly escapes their grasps time and time again. The boss is a big clown. * Final - The last world is one big level that combines the aspects of all the other worlds together. There is no boss here. Cast * Kathleen Barr - Frogger * John W. Carroll - Head Elder * Brian Dobson - Future Elder, Magic Elder * Campbell Lane - Rainforest Elder * Scott McNeil - Lumpy the Toad, High Tech Elder * Kathy Morse - Mountain Elder * Iris Quinn - Underwater Elder * R. David Stephens - Underground Elder Category:Games Category:Frogger Beyond Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PC Games